


After this, nevermore

by nutzone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, Thorin our favourite angstbag, Thorin pretending that he doesn't care, but he doeeees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutzone/pseuds/nutzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be the last time, he had thought last night. After this, nevermore.  <br/>What is it they say? Once, is a mistake. Twice is a habit.<br/>Thorin Oakenshield vaguely wondered what that would make the third time, or the fourth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After this, nevermore

This is going to be the last time, he had thought last night. After this, nevermore. 

What is it they say? Once, is a mistake. Twice is a habit.

Thorin Oakenshield vaguely wondered what that would make the third time, or the fourth.

It was not fair, really, it wasn’t. It was as though he had no say in the matter. As the sky was painted black, it was as though his body went through a transformation. As if some sort of spell was cast upon him. Tonight, as always, he sat by the fire and watched it crackle and pop. One by one, his companions went to sleep, but not him. As the daylight slowly vanished, so did his resolution.

The Halfling was in his tent, reading, he knew. He would not be sleeping yet.

But it would not happen again, Thorin was confident. Or, at least he had been, during the day.

The night was dark, and what better place than darkness to hide the secrets that should never see light?

Alas, the night was a treacherous ally. By midnight, Thorin was still awake, and the secret itched under his skin like a disease. With horror, he realized he still yearned. The secret had not let him go yet.

In an attempt to drown the secret, he took a large swig of moonshine. Then another. His mind became foggier, a pleasant mist was embracing his secret. The more he drank, the less it seemed he was the one living reality. Memories of touches now seemed but a distant dream.

In the inky night, Thorin could admit that, if it was a dream, it was indeed a pleasant one.

He was very cold.

An hour was spent looking at the fire. The hour passed slowly, and for each minute, the secret took a tighter grip of his head and heart.

At the end of the hour, he could barely breathe, let alone think.

He walked away from the fire.

With trembling hands, he entered a tent.

His secret turned to look at him, and he looked back.

His secret kissed him, and he kissed back.

His secret was bare, and he was half-clothed.

This is going to be the last time, he thought afterwards, as he looked at the spent little body sleeping next to him.

After this, nevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> look what i found on my laptop. gosh this is old. but whatever why not post it i mean sure i have posted worse things(maybe)(probably not)(cries softly into the stars)


End file.
